In the hands of the Capitol
by TheDerps
Summary: Katniss, Johanna and Annie are captured by the Capitol. Peeta is saved by the rebellions, and is fighting to get Katniss back. R&R! My first fanfic, be nice!
1. Whipped

**Johanna's POV:**

Her screams kept going. They didn't seem to stop.

Annie's already given up - she's crumpled in the corner, hands on her ears, trying to be anywhere but here. The pair of us got a cell together.

I don't get how it all happened. I managed to remove Katniss' tracker - how come they found her? Pure luck probably. Luckily Finnick and Peeta were saved. Unlike us.

Katniss doesn't know anything about the plan. The uprising and all that.

And she's the one who has to suffer for it. The president has asked them to torture Katniss only, not us - his plan is to break us by seeing the Girl On Fire broken.

It seems to work. Annie is losing it, and I'm starting to go crazy too.

Suddenly Katniss' screams stop, and I hurry up on my feet, but I hear bangs and the screaming starts again.

"Please stop!" I hear Katniss shriek.

Annie begins to cry. I don't want to cry - I never cry - but her screams is so terrible that it is impossible to resist.

I don't know how long it has been going, but after what seems like ages, we hear the sound of a door opening and marching boots.

Suddenly the door to our cell is kicked open, and a dozen of Peacekeepers nearly throw Katniss at me. I catch her to prevent her body from even more pain.

"Prepare for the interview tomorrow morning, Girl On Fire," the biggest peacekeeper hiss, before he shuts the door with a loud bang.

I rush over to Katniss, who's lying on the floor, blood oozing out from several places on her body. She's dressed up in the same clothes as she wore on the arena, but they were ripped apart, and I could count every lash of the whip she had endured only moments before.

"Katniss!" I scoop her up in my lap, and holds her hand while she silently moans in pain.

She's shaking violently, and I try to support her in the best way I can.

"Katniss, it will be ok. Haymitch will save us - remember? We just have to get through this,"

She doesn't reply at once, she just leans her head backwards and begin to cry.

"At least he kept his promise. To keep Peeta safe," she gasp between sobs.

"Yeah," I say, ending the conversation to let her get some rest.

That night neither me or Annie sleep. We both watch over Katniss.

There is no windows in our cell, and the only light comes from the little television in the wall which broadcasts memories of old Games and pictures from 13. Out of us three, I am the only one who knows of the plan. That we are based in 13, and that Plutarch Heavensbee was on our side the whole time. 13 is still going strong.

I'm ripped out of my little dream world when Peacekeepers bursts through the door and violently grabs Katniss by her wrists, dragging her out of the cell.

She kicks and screams, but is no match for the strong peacekeepers.

The large Peacekeeper who spoke to me yesterday turns towards me.

"Enjoy the show," he says, before his wrist connect with my jaw and I'm knocked to the floor, half unconscious.

I register that Annie's helping me up in a sitting position.

**Peeta's POV:**

It had gone three days. Three days since I escaped the arena. Three days without Katniss.

Three horrible days knowing that she was in Capitol's hands.

Haymitch had told me all about their glorious plan. He took me aside later, telling me that he wanted to save both of us, but that Coin insisted on saving _him._

He assured me that they were doing their best to save her.

I had no idea how it ended up like this. My plan had gone wrong. I told myself that I had to, _had to_, save her, even though it meant losing my own life. And I failed.

"Peeta, it will be okay," I hear Prim whisper.

I'm spending most of my time in Prim's company. I really like her. We understand eachother's pain. And I promised Katniss to protect her.

"I don't know if-" my sentence is stopped as the TV automatically turned itself on.

It must be one of the "important" broadcasts.

My jaw falls open as President Snow enters the frame. He stares right into the camera - right into my eyes.

Him? He never shows up unless it's something terrible going on.

The crowd cheers, and the peacekeepers behind the president split apart, and I see Katniss being dragged forward. My jaw drops even more. Katniss! _Katniss! _ I hear Prim's gasp in my ear.

"Haymitch!" I bellow, as I focus my attention towards the television again.

I stare into Katniss' eyes. Her eyes used to be silver before, with a beautiful little spark in them, but the only thing I can see is grey. She's resisting when they tie her hands to a pole, but stops after one of the peacekeepers slaps her hard in the face.

It felt like my heart just cracked open and fell to the floor.

"Today, people of Panem, I will show you what will happen to the ones who breaks the rules. To the ones who dare to defy the almighty Capitol. " Snow says, anger in his voice.

My eyes widen in shock as one of the peacekeepers steps forward with a wip in his hand.

I remember him. The way he walks, and the way he smiles. The first time I saw that sadistic grin was when Gale was wipped back in 12, before the Quarter Quell. Thread.

"20 lashes!" the president announces.

Katniss is fighting agains her restrains, trying to get away.

The force in the first blow sends Katniss to her knees. Her eyes is squeezed shut, and I can see that she's trying not to scream.

When the second blow hits her back she's not able to stop, and a scream escapes her lips.

Prim begins to cry next to me, and I put my arm around her shoulder, supporting her.

"Revenge. Is. Sweet." Thread roars, every word followed by a lash and a horrible scream.

The president opens his mouth to speak again. I'm shaking with anger, and I wish I could just grab a sock and strangle him with it.

"This is broadcasted live, Miss Everdeen. Your family and your precious rebellions are watching this as we speak. What do you think they're saying now?"

"Ughh.." Katniss moans inbetween every lash. "They're probably. Trying to. Save-"

Her sentence is broken and another agonized scream escapes her lips.

Suddenly the camera is focused on President Snow again, but you can see Katniss being whipped carelessly in the background.

"We hope to reach out to you in the districts, the ones who try to overthrow us this very moment. This is your future if you insist on continuing this madness. May the odds be ever in your favor."

He grins at the camera, and as the screen turns black, you can hear Katniss screaming in the background.

My screaming mixes up with hers. Before I even know it, I'm out of the couch, and begin to gesticulate towards the tv.

"What are they doing to her? We have to save her!" I sob.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Peeta. They're sending in a team to rescue her, Johanna and Annie," Haymitch says into my ear. "And whilst we do that, you have to be strong. For both Prim and Katniss."

I turn around to see Prim crying on the couch, and I make my way towards her.

"Prim, I.." I begin, but Prim jumps into my arms before I get to finish.

"It will be alright, we'll get her back," I promise.

And I was going to keep my promise this time.


	2. The Mission

**Woah, thanks for the reviews and the follows!**

**You guys are awesome. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Remember to rate and review ^^**

**Next chapter is up!**

**Prim's POV:**

When Peeta carries me out of the room, I cry helplessly in his arms.

When we arrived in 13 every family got a room each, but Peeta can't stand being alone, and I can't either, so Peeta's been staying with us.

He gently lies me down on my bed, but my sobbing and shaking refuses to stop.

I saw that he was about to break down aswell, but he was trying to be strong for me and for Katniss. Katniss.

My strong and unbelievable brave sister.

I wonder what they were doing to her at this moment? Who knows what kind of pain she has to endure?

Somehow I fall asleep, with the images of Katniss being whipped still way to clear in mind.

**Johanna's POV:**

Things are just getting worse and worse.

After the live broadcast Katniss was placed in a new cell, and it is seperated from ours with a soundproof glass wall. She can't hear us, but we can hear her.

Every hour new peacekeepers arrive to interrogate her, and we have to sit here, not being able to do anything to help her. The peacekeepers are big and sadistic, obviously loving to cause pain to their prey. They whip, drown and chocks her.

They also like to play around with her, and a game they've been doing often is a game which Annie gave the name "The unfair wrestling".

Basically what they do is that they release from her restrains, and allow her to try to escape. The winner of the wrestling is the one that manages to beat Katniss uncounscious within 30 seconds. They had the limit to several minutes before, but Katniss is becoming weaker and weaker by the minute, so they decided to change it.

Annie and I gets fed with a good amount of food, while Katniss hardly get anything. Annie and I can sleep in beds placed in our cell, and wash ourselves with the water from the sink, while Katniss doesn't have any of those benefits. In fact, she only has a little square cell with nothing in it.

I wish it was me. I'd gladly sacrifice myself - depends on who they are though - in order to keep them safe. Katniss is probably "_happy_" it is her being tortured, she's probably thinking the same: her instead of me or Annie. My god.

Hopefully we would be saved soon. And hopefully Katniss would still be alive when the rescue were to arrive.

**Peeta's POV:**

Everything was ready for the rescue mission. The plans were ready, after checking them over and over again.

The rebellions had one shot only, and if it failed, Katniss would die and I would lose everything I had left in the world.

Obviously Coin didn't allow me or Haymitch to go , but Gale and Boggs had volunteered to participate.

The only thing I could do is to record some emotional stuff, which Beetee plans to send in the middle of the mission, so the Capitol will be focused on that, and not on the underground base where we're positive Katniss and the other prisoners is being held.

A voice came from the door. "Peeta, they're ready for you."

I turn around to face Prim. Gale is standing next to her, holding a rifle in his hands.

Prim looks so much older. She doesn't look like the girl who was reaped about a year ago. Everything that has happened has forced her to grow up. First her older sister had to fight to the death, and now she has to watch her older sibling being tortured.

I take a few steps and shake Gale's hand. "You can do it," I say.

"Don't worry, Peeta, we'll get her back," he replies.

"I know you will," I say as I walk out of the door, towards the studio where the recording is taking place.

Five minutes later I find myself staring into a camera. The red light is on, indicating that I'm being filmed.

"I remember when I saw you for the first time," I begin.

"My father pointed you out from the crowd. You were wearing a beautiful red dress, and you were absolutely flawless. I remember the feeling that went through my whole body. The warmth. I knew that I had fallen in love, and I knew that you were the love of my life.

I get this feeling every time I watch you, and every time you speak.

I didn't have the courage to talk to you - I was weak. And then came the 74th Hunger Games. Your sister were picked, and you volunteered. District twelve's only person to volunteer. Ever.

I remember the stream of emotions that washed through me: this was not good, she would die! Wait, she can hunt. Maybe she can win? What if I get picked? How can I even... well, she had to talk to me if I were to, right? I don't even know if-

And before I knew, I was shaking your hand before we were lead to the train, chosen as this year's tribute. I consider myself lucky, even though I was doomed to die.

I didn't care. As long as I got to tell you that I love you. Then I would die happily.

Turns out the world didn't want this to happen though, because here we are. In a hopeless situation. When I see you.. getting hurt -" I take a deep breath. "I feel so powerless. I..."

I stop, unable to speak as tears rush down my face.

"I just want you to know that I love you, Katniss Everdeen. And I'm going to get you back, and I will hunt down every one that has caused you pain. I'll bring justice upon them!

Katniss. Stay with me." I manage to say, before the camera stops, and the camera team rushes out to edit and broadcast the footage.

I feel hands touching my shoulders, and people whispering comforting things to me, but the only thing I can think about is:

Was it enough?

**This was a bit long, but yeah, yeah.**

**I hope you enjoyed, more chapters to come! Have a great day, and remember to R&R! c:**

** NSRydding Twitter**


	3. The Rescue

**Enjoy this chapter. Expect some spelling mistakes and stuff xD**

**Remember to R&R! c:**

**Johanna's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of screaming. I blink a few times, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light. Suddendly I forget where I am, or how I got here. I quickly look around, and I am torn back to reality when yet another scream pierces through the air.

Katniss! Oh, no, they were at it again! And for several hours Annie and I were forced to listen to Katniss helpless screams, and the laugher from the peacekeepers.

When they finish, the peacekeepers surprises me with taking Katniss down from her chains on the table , and lifting her up from the ground. They quickly dissapear out from the door, leaving the whip and all the other terrible instruments they used on Katniss the last hours.

What? Where are they taking her? Before I get to finish my thoughs, the door to our cell is kicked open, and Katniss is brutally kicked inside. Her body is limp, and Annie rushes over to her and lays her down on the floor.

The peacekeeper closest to me gives me a huge grin, before they retreat out and slams the door behind them.

"I don't th-ink I c-a-an do thi-s anym-ore," Katniss whispers, forcing the sound out of her mouth. I can see that he bites her lip to keep from screaming.

"Here," I say, as I give her a cup of water and a piece of bread.

"Nnnnhg" she replies, forcing it down. Her face is swollen with marks, dirt and tears.

We've only been here for two days, but both me and Annie knows that Katniss would probably die very soon.

They've been torturing her around the clock, with only a few breaks.

Annie tries to treat Katniss wounds, but there are to many of them, and we have nothing available to stop the bleeding. I let my mind wander, trying to be anywhere but here.

A sudden beep sounds, and my head turns to the small tv in the room.

Suddenly Peeta's voice sounds through the room.

Before I get to stop her, Katniss screams his name, and tries to get up.

_I knew that I had fallen in love. You, the love of my life, _Peeta says.

"Katniss, be careful, your wounds-" Annie begins, but is stopped by a huge banging noise.

The walls and floor in the cell shakes for a few seconds before it stops, and we can hear screams and shots in the distance.

_This is it! They're coming to save us_! I think, carefully grabbing Katniss' hand.

_As long as I got to tell you that I love you. Then I would die happily._

Annie helped me, and together we managed to get Katniss to her feet. She whimpered in pain, but her focus was on Peeta's face on the tv.

"Peeta," she mutters, "you're safe, thank god."

_I'll bring justice upon them!_

"KATNISS! JOHANNA! ANNIE!" I hear people shouting our names, and the voices are coming closer and closer.

"We're here! HERE!" I bellow, and I quickly lift Katniss up in my arms so she won't fall.

Suddenly a few peacekeepers comes rushing into our cell, armed with whips and some of them are carrying guns.

I try to fight back, but the peacekeepers are too strong. They roughly grab Katniss by the hair, forcing her out of my grip. They begin to brutally kick her in the face, sides and back. She screams, and tries to cover herself with her arms. "No, you bastards!" I scream, rushing forward, scratching the peacekeeper closest to Katniss in the face with my nails.

Annie screams aswell, and jumps another one.

Katniss is lying on the ground, barely conscious as the peacekeepers kick and beat her.

One of the peacekeepers lifts his arm to whip her again, but suddenly he stops in the middle of his movement,

and his arm goes up to try to stop the blood which is falling freely from a hole just above his heart. His eyes meet mine, just before he falls forward, landing ontop of Katniss, who grunts in pain.

"That's what you get, you piece of SCUM!" I hear a familiar voice shout. Boggs!

_The rebellions!_

Suddenly he is by my side, and picks me up like I'm a piece of loaf.

"Let's go!" he shouts to the others. I recognize Gale as he kicks the dead peacekeeper away from Katniss' body,

and lifts her up in his arms, tears falling from his face.

"Katniss! Oh my go-" he begins, but stops as Boggs shouts to him.

"C'mon, Gale, we have to go! We need to get them to the medicin unit!"

Determination fills the faces of the rescuing team.

"You heard him!" Gale bellows, "Let's do it!" They begin to run out of the door, and it feels like I'm floating in Boggs' arms.

We're about to be saved! But there was only one thing I could see. Katniss' limp body in Gale's arms,

as he ran next to Boggs, and the blood falling freely from all of her wounds.

I was certain - and I knew that the team knew aswell - that Katniss only had minutes left to live.

**Oooooh, cliffhanger 0.0**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, you guys are awesome!**

**Some of you commented on Johanna being a bit to non-selfish.**

**The way I describe her is not probably as she is described in the book, but**

**I believe she has this nice side to her, she just hides it under a shell of awesome. :)**


End file.
